Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write
by ElizabethCaverley
Summary: **PLEASE READ** This story was written and published by The-Anime-Loving-Panda. I am the same person as The-Anime-Loving-Panda. I will be using this account to publish this story as well as others. It's not a proper summary, but you can figure it out from the title. The story is also going under a serious re-write so it will and should be different from the original. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_~Naruto Kittens; The Re-Write~_

_~Chapter 1~ _

* * *

It was a normal day. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai and Naruto were chasing Sasuke, trying to get him to come back to Konoha when they ran into some trouble, the Akatsuki. But this happened all the time so they didn't really mind. Though Naruto was starting to get a little pissed off at Sasuke and Sakura was starting to get _really_ pissed off at Sai, while Kakashi just continued on walking with his nose buried in that little orange book of his.

"SAI! I WARNED YOU!" Sakura finally snapped and lunged at Sai, pure rage showing on her face. Kakashi looked up from his book for a second and then looked back down, the pervert.

Sai was too slow and couldn't move out of the way in time to miss the attack, so now he and Sakura were both rolling on the ground while she tried to suffocate him, anger radiating off her in waves as she tried to strangle him.

"Guys! Stop fighting! We've almost caught up to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from in front of them. Reluctantly, Sakura let go of Sai and ran to catch up with Naruto. They continued running until the came across a clearing in the forest. When they slowed down, they realized that Sasuke and the Akatsuki were there as well.

When Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura got there, the Akatsuki (and Sasuke) turned to look at them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Pein asked, amused. Sasuke looked at them with pleading look, as if saying to help him.

"Sakura, Sai, go get back-up." Kakashi whispered out of the corner of his mouth. They nodded and turned and ran back to Konoha to get back-up.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto all but growled out. He narrowed his eyes at the Akatsuki leader and stood with his hand posed over his weapons pouch, as did Kakashi.

Before he could answer, Orochimaru suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Go my minions! Attack!" He yelled, performing a jutsu that produced tiny snakes from the big one he was standing on. The snakes flew towards the Akatsuki and Team 7, including Sasuke. The snakes latched onto them and bit them all on their necks. They all screamed out from the pain while Orochimaru laughed maniacally and disappeared with a 'poof.'

"What the fuck was that, un?" Deidara said, breaking the silence as he rubbed his neck where he was bitten. All eyes landed on Sasuke. After all, he _was_ the apprentice of the old snake.

"I have no idea what he just did, so stop looking at me like I do." Sasuke said, putting his sword back into his holster. (When did he take it out anyway?) Sasuke was still being eyed suspiciously when Tobi almost fell over, if it hadn't been for Deidara catching him.

"Tobi, are you alright, un?" Deidara asked.

"I..I don't feel t-too good." Tobi said, holding his head. Suddenly there was a poof and smoke went everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Tobi was no where in sight. All there was were his clothes which were in a heap on the ground at Deidara's feet.

"Where'd Tobi go?" Kakashi asked looking around. "This better not be some kind of a trick."

"Forget about that, what if that happens to all of us?" Naruto asked as he started to examine himself.

"Wait a second, what's that?" Sasuke asked walking closer and bending down in front of Tobi's clothes. He rummaged around and finally pulled out a little black kitten with a orange face.

"Wait, is that, is that Tobi?" Zetsu asked in unison looking closer. The kitten meowed and nodded it's head.

"You mean to tell me, we're all going to get turned into kittens?!" Naruto yelled panicking, acting not so out of character, just very obnoxious.

Suddenly there was a few more poofs and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi turned their heads to see all of the Akatsuki cloaks lying on the ground. Seconds later, ten little kittens of various colours crawled out from underneath them.

Sasuke walked over to the kittens and picked up the black kitten with red eyes. "Itachi? Is that you?" He asked. The cat, or Itachi, hissed and swiped it's little claws at Sasuke.

"Uh guys? I feel a little funny..." Naruto said. There was another poof as Naruto was turned into a kitten. The remaining humans looked at each other. "Oh, Kami." They said in unison as there was two more poofs before they as well were turned into kittens.

They walked around the little clearing they were in, meowing and just observing their surroundings from their little cat bodies.. Soon after they were all turned into kittens, Orochimaru showed up with Kabuto by his side.

"Uh, Orochimaru-sama, remind me again how this is supposed to help you?" Kabuto asked as he gathered up all the kittens and put them all in an enormous box.

"With the Akatsuki and Team 7 out of the way, I can take over Konoha with no interruptions!" Orochimaru said as he laughed. "Are you ready to do the jutsu Kabuto?" Kabuto nodded and did a few hand signs and muttered a jutsu. Suddenly, a portal appeared on the ground next to the box with the kittens in it. Orochimaru laughed as he kicked the box into the portal.

"Excellent job, Orochimaru-sama, but why did you turn Sasuke-kun into a kitten too?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru's eyes widened and he looked towards the portal that was closing up. "Sasuke-kun!" He yelled and lunged after the portal. But it was too late, the kittens, and Sasuke, were gone.

Meanwhile, the box containing the kittens landed on a grassy area. Said area was in front of a building like place. It was dark out and they could barely see their surroundings. The only reason they noticed the building was because light was being omitted from it. From inside the box, the kittens meowed and tried to escape, but all their attempts failed miserably.

"This is all your fault!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, literally. His little blonde cat body shook with rage for Sasuke, fear of where they were and the cold. His blue cat eyes turned a stormy grey as he regarded his raven-haired former teammate.

"How is this my fault?" Sasuke questioned. His black fur was sticking up on some places on is head but he ignored it. He studied his blond-haired rival as he began to speak.

"If you never would have left the village, we wouldn't have to be chasing after you and this wouldn't have happened!" Naruto yelled, his claws becoming visible as they scraped the bottom of the box.

"It's your fault too! You shouldn't have come looking for me in the first place!" Sasuke yelled back. His claws were out as well, clawing at the bottom of the box, though he wished instead that they were clawing at Naruto's little cat face.

"HEY!" Kakashi and Pein yelled at the same time. Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly stopped bickering with each other and listened to what the older cats had to say.

"Alright everyone, if we want to be changed back into humans and not stay like kittens, we're going to have to work together." Kakashi announced. Even as a kitten, black fur masked the bottom of his silver face, going quite well with his one red and one black eye.

"So we should work on trying to figure out where we are and how to change back." Pein added. His orange fur contrasted badly (or well, depending on how you looked at it) with his purple eyes. Black dots lined his face as if giving him the illusion of piercings.

The other kittens didn't seem to find that a good idea so they started yelling and arguing. They bit a each other and clawed at each other until most of hem were bloody and bruised, staining their different fur colours. A few of the kittens, which consisted of Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Zetsu and Kakashi, didn't join in on the fighting but instead tried to get everyone under control. That, though, didn't work out well. That is until they heard footsteps approaching their box, to which they instantly stopped fighting with each other.

"What was that?" Konan asked. Her royal blue fur was stained with blood around her mouth and it was hard to tell if it was her own or someone elses. Everyone became silenter than they were before. The footsteps got louder and louder before they stopped right in front of their box.

Suddenly, a man with long blonde hair picked up the box and peered inside, scaring the kittens. Some of them meowed in surprise and fear, while others just jumped in spot as their box was lifted off the ground. Very few of them stayed in place, not reacting at all.

The man smiled as he looked at the kittens. "Hey little guys! You must be freezing from being out in the cold, huh? Well, don't worry, I'll get you guys somewhere warm, where there's food and water."

He smiled again and walked to a large mechanical device with doors and wheels. He identified it as his car (not that the kittens knew what a car was anyways) and opened one of the doors at the front. He placed the box carefully down onto what looked like a leather chair before closing the door again. The kittens watched as he walked around the 'car' and got in next to them. He pulled a strap over his chest, securing it to one side of the leather chair. He pulled out something that was metal and inserted it into the inside of the car, underneath something that looked like a wheel. The kittens watched on, some in amazement, some in fear, some in confusion and some in suspicion.

He turned to the kittens as the 'car' hummed to life and started moving. He smiled yet again, his eyes crinkling. he kittens could see laugh lines around his mouth, as long as a short blond beard. "You guys will be perfect for my nieces. But first, I'm going to bring you to my home, where I'll clean you guys up and give you some food and water. Sound good?"

The man reached out his hand towards the kittens and they all cowered back, except for Tobi. His little black cat legs carried him towards the man's hand. The man gently stroked the top of his orange head before scratching under his orange chin. The man sighed before staring straight out of a window, leaving his hand . "Well, it's good that not all of you are scaredy cats."

A large portion of the kittens suddenly meowed and rushed forward, brushing their heads up against the man's hand. He gave each of the kittens a fair amount of petting before scooping his fingers under one of the black kittens. The black kitten meowed in distress and two of the kittens -a blond one and a silver one- made noises that sounded vaguely like laughing. The man lifted the kitten out of the box, while the kitten meowed and thrashed about in his hand, writhing to get free. He brought the kitten to sit in his lap and began stroking the fur on the kitten's back, all while cooing; "It's alright, little guy. I'm not going to be anything like your previous owners, okay? I promise. You're all safe here."

The black kitten relaxed and actually began to purr as the man stroked his fur. The man kept his eyes locked on whatever was on the other side of the window. The kittens could feel the car as it suddenly turned, startling them. The car started to slow down before it came to a complete stop. The kittens began meowing, confused as to why they had stopped. The man pulled the metal out of the car and the humming stopped. He lifted the black kitten and placed it carefully back into the box. He then exited the car, closing the door and then walking over to the kittens side. He opened the door, picked up the box, and then slammed the door shut using his foot.

He walked up to a house, which he told the kittens was his home, and slid something metal into it. He turned the metal and there was an unlocking noise and the door opened. He took the metal out of the door and slid it into his pants pocket. He closed he door and turned something on it. The kittens took this moment to focus on their new surroundings. The man was heading towards stairs and he began to climb them when he reached them. The kittens were brought into a room and set down on a counter. It as then they realized they were in a bathroom.

The man reached into the box and pulled out the royal blue kitten, Konan. He set her down onto the counter and spoke. "Don't be afraid, I'm just going to clean the blood off your fur, okay?"

The man wet a cloth and began tending to the wounds on Konan, along with the other kittens. Luckily, all of the wounds seemed to be healed so he didn't have to wrap them up in bandages. After he was done, he disappeared from the bathroom.

He was back rather quickly with a few plates of what smelled like chicken on them. The kittens' stomachs growled and as soon as the food was set down they bolted out of their box and began to eat. The man took that as an opportunity to count all the kittens as he placed a towel in the box as a makeshift bedding. He counted thirteen kittens in all.

"Oh yes, my nieces are going to _love_ you guys."

~Melanie's Pov~

I stared out the window at the numerous vans containing my parents, brother, cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents as they drove away to the airport for their flight to Florida. I sighed and leaned my head against the window, the coolness of the glass relaxing me. It was always like this. You see, today is my twin sister, Megan, and I's birthday. Now you're probably thinking, 'if it's their birthday, why aren't they going to Florida too?' Well, that's the thing. As our present, we get to stay home while everybody else goes to Florida and get's to relax. I sighed again. Even though not going means I get to see my friends, I would've really liked to go. I mean, it's Florida were talking about. With beaches, nice weather and cute boys. Everyone likes Florida or at least wants to go there.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hey Melanie! It's me, Megan. Could you open the door for me please? I forgot my keys when I left the house to say goodbye." My twin's voice came through from the other end.

I rolled my eyes. She could be so forgetful sometimes. Then again, I knew she was out there, so I probably shouldn' have locked the door anyway. I sighed and replied with a, "Alright, hang on a second."

I ended the call and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

On the other side of the door was my twin, who was holding a rather large box. "Hey sis! I have to go to the bathroom, can you hold this for me?"

I nodded and took the box from her while she closed the door and locked it. She then ran upstairs to the bathroom, skipping the steps two at a time.

I looked down at the very large and very heavy box in my arms. I wonder what's inside? Of course, me being the curious and nosy girl I was, I walked into the kitchen and put the box down on the table. I opened the box and gasped. Inside the box were 13 wacky looking kittens. And when I say wacky looking, I mean _wacky looking._

But before I tell you about the kittens, let me tell you about me and my sister.

I'm 16. I'm completely insane as my friends tell me but I can also be very mature and act like a mother to my friends. I love to cosplay and I love anime (preferably Naruto). I have dark brown hair that goes past my shoulders to the middle of my back and brown eyes. But, I have recently added caramel highlights to it. I also have many coloured contacts, which I'm actually wearing right now. I'm currently wearing a Rinnegan contact in my left eye and a Sharingan contact in my right eye. Why? Because I want to, of course. I also love music, and hate gym and exercising. I also eat too much, but I'm actually very skinny. Not skinny enough to be classified as anorexic though. I have a bit of fat slightly around my stomach, but not enough as to ruin my figure.

Megan is also 16, since she's my twin. Obviously. She's insane too, but she's has not one bit of maturity in her at all. Sometimes, I wonder how we're related. She loves to cosplay and she loves the anime Naruto, just like me. She also has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. But she added silver highlights to her hair. She also wears coloured contacts. Right now she's wearing a green contact in one eye and orange in the other. Her personality is the same as mine and she looks the same as well but she's slightly slimmer. You still wouldn't be able to ell the difference from us, though, if it wasn't or the fact that we highlighted our hair.

Now, about the kittens. There were two all black ones with red eyes and I figured that they were siblings. There was also two all blonde ones with blue eyes, though one was slightly bigger than the other. Despite looking the same, I didn't think they were related. There were two silver ones, one with pink eyes and another with a red eye and a black eye. As I looked at it, I hoped it didn't have some sort of congestion going on.

But Uncle Marko wouldn't give me a kitten that was sick, would he?

Anyway, there were also two blue ones. One was a dark, royal blue while the other was a light, pale blue. I preferred the pale blue one, but the royal blue one seemed to like me for she licked my fingers and rubbed her face against my hand. I chuckled and moved on to observe the other ones. There was tan one with green eyes and markings that looked like stitches. I frowned and rubbed the top of his head in sympathy.

One of the last few ones was a black one with an orange face. The orange was only on the front part of his face and it looked a bit like a mask. I giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of it's head. It mewled in response and I giggled again. There was also an orange one and a red one. The orange one had dots on his face, only on his face, and it reminded me of Pein and his piercings. The last one, the red one, gave me a look that I can only tell meant that he was bored or tired. I smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. When I looked at it again, it looked fully awake. The very last kitten was half black and half white. On the side that was black, the eye colour was orange while on the side that was white the eye was a very dark brown, almost black.

I chuckled at the odd appearance and pet the kitten under its chin. The kitten began to purr as Megan walked into the kitchen, grinning. She nodded her heads toward the kittens and asked me, "So what do you think about the kittens? They're our birthday presents."

"Birthday presents? From who? And yes, I do like them." I said. I stared back down at the kittens and began to pet all of them, keeping close attention to the ones who welcomed my touch and the ones who didn't.

"They're from Uncle Marko." Megan answered. "Aren't they adorable?"

I peered inside the box and picked up the blonde kitten with blue eyes and markings on its stomach. He seemed to really like me and I smiled when he began licking my fingers. "Hell yes! They're adorable! But, why are some of them different colours? Not that it makes them any less cute."

"I don't know, Uncle Marko said he found them like this." Megan answered as she began to pet the kittens as well. "Hey, do you want to name them?"

I nodded, smiling. "Alright! Let's go bring them up to our room. But, oh! We have to get them pet food and all that other stuff."

Megan nodded. "Okay, let's bring them to our room and then we'll go out. Do you have money?"

The tan one seemed to perk up at that and I grinned, switching the blond kitten in my arms for him. "I don't have much, but I know where mom and dad keep their emergency credit card."

Megan grinned with me. "Let's not waste anytime them."

And so we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write~ _

_~Chapter Two~_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Naruverse... _

Sakura and Sai had just shown up with back-up, who consisted of Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Hinata. They searched the whole clearing, even ventured further, but couldn't find Kakashi or Naruto anywhere.

"Hey Sakura, Sai, I thought this was where you said they would be?" Kiba asked. The brunet boy was extremely confused and a bit annoyed that he had been dragged all the way out here for nothing. "I don't see them anywhere."

Shino nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose, as they had begun to slide down. He adjusted his hood, blocking the sunlight from his eyes. "And I don't sense their chakra, or any chakra for that matter. Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm positive!" Sakura said, nodding her bubblegum coloured head. She looked all around the clearing and let out a frustrated cry. "This is where they were!"

Shikamaru sighed annoyed. "Well then where are they? This is so troublesome..."

"M-maybe i-i-it's the w-wrong cl-clear-clearing?" Hinata suggested timidly, pressing the forefingers of her hands together. "T-t-there's a l-lo-lot o-of cl-clearings in th-this f-for-forest."

Sai sighed, almost sadly. "Alright, let's keep looking. If we don't find them by sundown, we go straight to the Hokage, okay?"

The group of seven nodded -well, Akamaru barked- and moved onto another clearing to try and find their friend and sensei.

(O)(O)(O)

_~Melanie's POV~_

Megan and I carried the kittens in our arms, each of us holding two, while we carried the other nine in their box, or home, whatever you wanted to call it. The box was actually rather large, which is why it took the two of us both to carry it up. We didn't mind though, and the kittens had hopped onto our shoulders to watch as we struggled. I had the tan one and the blond one with markings. Megan had one of the black ones and the silver one with the two-coloured eyes. The rest were curled up in the box and, oddly enough, they looked like they were discussing some things, like at a meeting. Or maybe it was just how they all sat in a circle? Oh, I don't know.

We successfully carried the kittens to our room and we set the box down in the middle of the room inbetween the two queen sized beds that we slept on. I put the kittens I was carrying on my bed, Megan following suit, and then stretched. I smiled when I heard a satisfying 'pop' and stopped stretching. I looked over and saw Megan going through her closet.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I looked at her.

She looked back, rolling her eyes at me. "I'm not going to the pet store in my pajamas, and quite honestly neither should you."

I blinked before looking down at my long sleeved blue t-shirt and blue pants with black polka dots. I thought I looked dashing. All I needed were my ankle boots, my hair in a ponytail and a hoodie and I would be fine. I looked back at Megan and scoffed as I told her this. "Besides, we're coming right back here. And it's winter break, too. No ones going to say anything."

Megan sighed and stopped going through her closet. She was also wearing pajamas, ones very similar to mine. They were practically the same but where there would be blue on mine there was white on hers. "Okay, okay, fine. Let's go just like this. But Melanie I swear to god if I see someone I know from school I will claw your eyes out."

"Oh, I'm so scared, I'm shaking!" I cried, face fear slipping into my voice. I turned and dove onto my bed, careful not to accidentally land on one of the kittens. "Help me kittens! Protect my eyes!"

I sat up in bed as Megan approached me. I fake gasped and picked up the tan kitten, holding it out for Megan. "Stay back, evil beast! Or I'll set my mini lion out on you!"

The tan one looked back at me and I stared at it. It looked back at Megan, gave a feeble meow and started swiping the air in Megan's direction, adding in hisses when it could.

I swear I just about died.

I let out an exaggerated 'Aw!', as did Megan, and hugged the tan kitten to my chest. It mewled and clawed at my chest, but because it was only a kitten and it's claws hadn't fully come out it didn't hurt me. I set it on my lap and smiled at it. "Okay, after that little show, I know exactly what I'm going to call you!"

Megan sighed and crossed her arms back over her chest. "You're going to call him Lion, aren't you?"

"Ew, no." I said, making a quick look of disgust. "I'm going to name him Simba."

"Didn't we say that we would go buy them food before we name them?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow as an amused look passed over her face.

"Well, it's undecided." I countered, standing up from my bed. I grabbed a credit card from my dresser, the emergendy credit card, and grabbed my jacket and boots from my closet. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah let me just get my coat." She said, walking back to her closet. As I waited, I put on my jacket and zipped it up, slipping the credit card into my pocket. But not before looking at the paper that was placed next to it. I put that in my pocket too, memorizing the three-digit PIN.

4-3-5, 4-3-5, 4-3-5.

"Hey, Mels, you ready?" Megan called from putside the room. I blinked and rushed out after her. I hadn't even notice her leave the room. As I ran out of the room, I pulled my boots on, almost tumbling down the stairs as I did.

We said goodbye to the kittens before closing the door so they wouldn't be able to leave the room. I had quite a few water bottles scattered about so if they got thirsty or hungry at least they had water. I contemplated on going back, but Megan practically pulled me into the garage. I opened the garage door with the garage door opener (obviously) and unlocked my dad's mustang. It was a 1998 model and the first car that my dad had bought on his own. It meant a lot to him, but he didn't ride it anymore which is why he gave it to Megan and I. It wouldn't be a problem sharing the car since we always go everywhere together. Unfortunately, I was the one out of the two of us to actually get their license, so only I could drive it for the time being.

I unlocked the door and got into the drivers seat, Megan slipping in beside me into the passenger seat. I waited until she was fully buckled in before putting my own seatbelt on and starting the car. I pulled out of the garage and the driveway as Megan clicked the button and closed the garage door. I then started off towards the PetSmart. Or was it PetsMart? I honestly had no idea. Either one could be it!

Megan turned the radio station on and Imagine Dragons song 'Demons' started playing. I saw her grin from the corner of my eye and she turned it up a bit higher. "Yes, I love this song!"

I nodded my head, grinning as well. This was one of my favourite songs of all time. I knew all the words to it, but I didn't sing along. Neither did Megan, but as we came up to a stop light we began bouncing to the music.

"If people see us, they'll think we're crazy." Megan commented but she continued to bounce along to the music. I stopped bouncing but I began to nod my head to the beat, even after I got weird looks from the cute guys beside us. Who needs guys when you have kittens anyway?

We arrived at the PetSMart quicker then we expected. I parked the car, shut off the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I stepped out of the car, the bitter cold wind tossing my hair around. It was only then I remembered that I had to tie it up. I swore under my breath and looked in my pockets for a hair tie but I came up short. I sighed and slammed the car door shut, stuffing my hands into my pockets. When I heard the slam of the other door and felt Megan beside me I pressed the button on the car keys that locked the doors.

We began walking towards the PetSMart, all the while thinking what we would need to buy.

"Well, obviously we need food." Megan started. "But should we get dry or wet cat food?"

I shrugged my shoulders. It's not that I didn't care, I just really didn't know. "We could get a small bag of the dry stuff and then a couple cans of the wet stuff? And we'll put them both out to see which they like better."

"Yeah, but what if they like both?" Megan asked as we walked through the doors of the PetSMart and headed for the cat food.

"Most cats end up liking both. If that's the case we'll come back and buy more. We'll have to, regardless." I saidM stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"You really are the smart one." Megan said, chuckling before stopping herself. "Oh, we'll need kitty litter and of course a litter box too."

I nodded, turning my head to look at the shelves before stopping and blinking. I grinned and pulled a bag off of the shelf. "Found the kitty litter! Oh, and I think we should take this mat to so if they make a mess it won't be on the ground."

Megan nodded as well. "Good idea, let's get it. Now we just need to figure out where the litter boxes are."

"I don't know where the litter boxes are, but the next aisle over has all the cat food. Let's go." I said, grabbing my sister's arm and pulling her into the next aisle. We observed all of the food in the aisle, comparing nutrition facts, especially the ones that were on the boxes marked 0-1 years old. I didnt know exactly how old the kittens are, but they looked small enough to be classified under a year old. Megan grabbed the bag of food and some cans of wet food and we continued on. Luckily, it didn't take us long to find a litter box and we headed for the cashier. They weren't having that much of a busy day so we only had to wait for one person, and they were getting their change when we showed up anyway.

When the lady left we walked up to the cashier and placed the dry food, wet food, kitty littler and litter box onto the counter. As the cashier rung up our items, he flashed a smile in my direction. "That'll be $26.98, ma'am. Would you like me to add some freshners as well? They're free, and it'll keep your house from smelling like cat poop."

I let out a short laugh and nodded my head. "Yes, please. Um, I'm paying with a credit card, so..."

I trailed off and the cashier placed the...whatever it's called in front of me. I inserted the card into the thingy. I entered the PIN number and clicked the right buttons to click when the time came for them to be clicked. Soon enough I was done and the cashier had bagged our items. He handed me the bag and the receipt and Megan and I were soon on our way.

We walked out of the PetSMart and quickly made it into the mustang. I started it up and drove back home. We kept on hitting green lights so we were there in five minutes. As soo as the mustang was parked in the garage, Megan grabbed the bag and burst up from her seat. She literally sprinted away and I wondered how such a small person could have so much energy packed into her.

Hey, it's not my fault she's short as fuck.

But I shouldn't be saying anything, because I'm short as fuck too.

I closed my door, went around and closed her door, and then locked the car. I shrugged my coat off as I walked into the house and draped it over one of the kitchen chairs. I immediately went up to Megan and I's room, where she was showing the kittens everything we bought.

As I entered the room, she turned around to look at me, a sad expression on her face. "Mels, we forgot to get them a cat bed."

"S'okay. They can sleep with me in my bed." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I bent down, picked up the tan kitten and sat on my bed with him in my lap. "And we always could just decorate their box so it's more comfy and they can sleep in that."

"Oh, yeah, I guess we could do that." Megan responded. She got up from her place on the floor and put the bags and cans of cat food on the top shelf of her bookcase, which was luckily unoccupied. "I already set up their litter box. It's in our bathroom, in the corner inbetween the bathtub and shower."

I nodded my head. "Good, that's good. Now, let's start naming them, shall we?"

"Wait, don't you wanna call anyone over to help us?" Megan asked. She placed one of her pillows on the ground and sat on it.

I copied her actions, gently cradling the tan kitten in my arms as I sat down. "No, they're our kittens so it want only us to name them. Is that okay? We can call over Savannah and them afterwards if you'd like."

Megan nodded as she picked up the royal blue kitten. I noticed that on the kittens left ear, it was completely white. Also, there was a black spit under her chin. I hadn't noticed it before but I shrugged it off when Megan began speaking. "Yeah, that's fine. Besides, they'll probably give pretty messed up names to them anyway."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's true. I mean, Aome _does_ have a dog named Blazzerella for crying out loud."

Megan laughed with me. "Oh yeah, I remember when she told everyone about it. We just about died."

We laughed for another short amount of time before finally stopping. I cleared my throat and motioned towards the kittens, who were either staring at me or Megan in what looked like confusion, suspicion and wariness. I brushed it off, though. "Okay, so there's thirteen kittens."

Megan nodded. "Yeah, thirteen. That's a lot. But anyway, we can each name six and then come up with a name for the last one together. Savvy?"

Ever since we had watched Pirates of the Caribbean, 'savvy' had become Megan's all time favourite word. Not that it bothered me, it was actually kind of funny witnessing her trying to sound like Captain Jack Sparrow. "Yeah, that's fine with me. Now, let's pick our kittens, yeah?"

She nodded her head and we picked our kittens. I got the tan one (obviously), the blond one with swirls on its belly, one of the black ones, the pale blue one, the black one with the orange face and the silver one that looked like it was wearing a half face mask. Megan got the other black one, other silver one, other blond one, the royal blue one, the orange one, and lastly, the red one. The half black, half white kitten stood alone and I felt really bad for it, that was the one that we said we would name together. So after we picked our kittens, I quickly said; "Why don't we name this one first? It'll probably be the hardest to name."

"Yeah, you're right." Megan said and then paused. "You know, to be honest, he kinda reminds me of Zetsu. You know, because Zetsu's half white and half black and so is this kitten."

"Let's name it Zetsu then." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Why don't we name all of the kittens after Akatsuki members?"

"Was that sarcasm?" Megan asked. "With you, it's always hard to tell."

"No, I mean it." I said, laughing as I shook my head. I pointed at the tan kitten in my arms. "Look, see this one? It has marks on its body, and they look like stitches too. Who do we know from the Akatsuki that has stitches? Kakuzu."

"I'm guessing you're naming that one Kakuzu, then?" Megan asked. I nodded my head, grinning and she sighed. She looked around at all of her kittens before scolping up the orange one. "This one reminds me of Pein. So I'm going to name him Pein."

"Wait, so it's agreed that this one is Zetsu right?" I asked, rubbing the belly of the black and white kitten. Megan nodded and I grinned. "Awesome, now let's get to naming!"

I named my kittens after the characters that they resembled. They ended up being Kakuzu, Tobi, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and Kisame. Megan did the same thing I did, her kittens ended up being Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Pein and Konan. Of course, there was also Zetsu. Though it was a bit hard to determine which kitten was Sasuke and which was Itachi, since they both looked the same but we figured it out eventually. After we had finished naming them, we texted Savannah, Aome, Naomi and Dakota, separately, of course.

An hour after we had sent out the texts, none of them had responded. I sighed and replaced Kakuzu with Tobi and began to pet him. Megan was in the kitchen preparing the kittens food while I was watching TV with said kittens. I had asked Megan if she needed help but she said that she didn't so I didn't go to help her.

Just to our luck, an episode of _Naruto_ had been on. As soon as I clicked on the channel, the kittens seemed to be enticed by it. We were currently on the fifth episode (we had started the series over so the kittens would know what was going on). Don't get me wrong, I loved _Naruto_, but the kittens were so intrigued on watching it that they wouldn't let me pet them. But it was okay, because this was the last time they were watching TV.

At that moment, my phone began to ring, startling the kittens. I chuckled and pulled it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID but I didn't recognize it. I frowned and answered it anyway with the phrase that I always used if I didn't know how it was. "You've reached the Fanne residence. Melanie speaking. How may I help you?"

I heard laughter from the other side of the line. "Hey Mel. I got your text. Open the door, please."

I blinked, once, twice, three times. "Savannah? Is that you? What phone are you calling from?"

I got up from my spot on the couch and went over to the front door. I looked out of the peephole as Savannah answered my question. "Oh, my phone broke so I had to go to the mall and get a replacement while they fixed it. I'm still using the replacement one and they gave me a new number so yeah. It's also why I didn't respond for so long. I had to put all my contacts into this phone. Sorry about that."

As I saw Savannah standing at my door, I unlocked it and opened. I turned my phone off too as Savannah stepped inside. "Hey Mels. Where are the kittens?"

"Oh, they're watching TV in the living room. _Naruto_, to be exact." I responded, taking her coat from her. She closed and locked the door as I hung her coat up in the closet near our front door.

Savannah let out a laugh. "Seriously? You've only had hem for what, half a day and you've already go them hooked on _Naruto_?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I led her to the living room. Kakuzu and Tobi both meowed and I bent down to pick the both of them up. The other kittens just stayed lounging on the couch, watching _Naruto_ on the TV. As soon as I picked the two kittens up, Savannah let out an 'aw.'

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" She exclaimed, but not too loudly. She reached out for one of the kittens and I gave her Tobi. He seemed to be the most jumpy of the kittens, but he absolutely loved getting attention. Savannah cradled him in her arms and began to pet him, scratching him under his chin and on his belly. She looked up at the other eleven kittens sitting on he couch and let out another aw.

"What did you name them?" She asked, looking at each of the kittens. Before I answered, she added, "And what did you do to them?"

I laughed loudly. "The kittens are Megan and I's birthday present from our Uncle Marko. He said he found the kittens like this. They're names, well, we named them after the Akatsuki. With the exception of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto."

Just then, Megan came into the room carrying two large dishes of what I guessed was cat food. "Dinner time, kitties!"

The kittens immediately raced over to Megan and I let Kakuzu jump out of my arms. Savannah did the same thing with Tobi and the two kittens raced over to the large dishes. As the kittens ate, they lined up in a line. Megan and I took that as an opportunity to point out which kittens were which.

"These are Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasuke, Deidara, Konan, Naruto, Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakashi and Itachi." Megan and I said, speaking in unison.

Savannah looked at the kittens. She made a motion with her hands that neither me nor Megan could figure out what it was. "They're just so cute! Oh, I just want to hug all of them!"

"You can." I started.

"When they're done eating." Megan finished.

A thought suddenly came to my mind and I turned to Savannah. "Hey, Savi, we texted Naomi, Dakota and Aome too. Do you know where they are?"

"Huh? Oh, them? They went to Florida. Dakota owns this huge mansion by the beachside over here." Savannah said. "I was so mad when I found out they left without me."

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? They went to Florida?!"

Megan 'harrumphed'. "Why is it that everyone always goes to California without inviting the three of us? It's not fair anymore!"

"At least we have kittens." I said, gesturing to the kittens who were done eating. "Besides, it's winter break, the school is being demolished next week, and school will basically be post-poned for, like, five months. We can go to Florida anytime we want."

"It is?" Savannah and Megan chorused.

"Yeah, they said so on the last day, during the assembly." I said. The kittens had sauntered over to us and were now listening in on our conversation. I smiled and bent down, picking up Itachi -well, it could've been Sasuke- and beginning to pet home. Savannah and Megan mimicked me, Megan picked up Konan and Savannah picked up Zetsu.

"I don't remember them saying that." Savannah started as we walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "But you're the smart one out of the three of us so we'll believe you."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. No one else said another word as we began to watch _Naruto_ again. Eventually it became dark and before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is your wonderful authoress, Melanie, speaking!

How are you guys enjoying the re-write so far? It's only the second chapter, I know, but I think I'm making good progress with this. I'll try to get a chapter up every day, however, school just started up for me (well tomorrow will be the first day back after the winter break) so after today I might not get an update in every day. Also, I have another story on a different website that I'm writing, so yeah. But I can promise you this that there will be at least two updates per week. Some of you might be thinking 'well everything's already written out, so why would it take you so long to update?'

Yes, I know that there 32 chapters of this story on my other account (The-Anime-Loving-Panda) but I am re-writing this, and as you guys can tell from the first two chapters, a lot of things are already different. So please, bear with me.

Well, that's all I really have to say for this second chapter. So, bye.

-RylahCaverley/The-Anime-Loving-Panda/Melanie


	3. Chapter 3

_~Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write~ _

_~Chapter Three~ _

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

As the episode of _Naruto_ drew to an end, the three human girls drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The three kittens that were in their laps, Itachi, Zetsu and Konan, immediately jumped out of their laps to re-unite with their other kitten friends. They approached the other kittens, most of them having looks of confusion on their faces. Others were still dazed by the episode they had just watched.

Konan trotted over to Pein. He was standing on the ottoman but she was too tired to jump up. So from her place on the ground, she voiced the question all the kittens were thinking. "What the hell is going on?"

The kittens began nodding their heads at their leader. Some began to shout, demanding that they get answers. Pein didn't say anything. He also had no idea what was going on and the kittens shouting and screaming at him wasn't helping him come up with a plan. Not just a plan but something -anything- to tell them.

Kakashi felt a tinge of sympathy for the orange-haired leader and quickly jumped onto the ottoman that said leader was standing upon. He cleared his kitten throat to get the others attention and said, "I don't know what's going on either, not any of us know what's going on. But arguing about it will get us nowhere."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Itachi said, causing a few of the kittens to look at him in surprise. After all, it was rare to see him speaking. "I agree with Kakashi."

"Tobi thinks that there might be a clue in their bedrooms?" Tobi suggested as he began to lick one of his paws.

"That's disgusting, yeah. Stop it." Deidara snapped and Tobi immediately stopped.

Pein regained his composure and nodde in the direction of Tobi. "That's actually not a bad idea. Maybe then we'll figure out which village we're in."

"If we're even in a village." Naruto muttered. "This doesn't look like any village I've been too before. Not to mention the fact that they have basically my whole life story for them to watch."

"Do you think we can trust them?" Sasuke asked.

"They don't seem to really know that we're the Akatsuki. They just think we look like them. I think that we can trust them for the time being. After all, we _are_ kittens." Pein said and before anyone could say another word he jumped off the ottoman and began heading for the stairs. Kakashi and the other kittens followed suit, trotting over to the orange-haired kitten.

When they reached the steps, Kakashi suddenly stopped. "Wait, I think some of us should stay here, in case those girls wake up."

Itachi frowned, not that anyone could tell from his kitten face. "Why should we? I don't think they mean us any harm."

Kisame nodded. "I agree. Besides, if they do catch us we can just pretend to be sleeping or something."

"No, I think that's actually a good idea." Pein nodded his head and looked over the kittens. "Kakuzu, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori and Itachi, you six stay down here, alright? The rest of us will go and see if there is anything interesting in their room. If they start to wake up one of you will have to immediately come and tell us. Understood?"

Said kittens nodded their heads and trotted back to where the three girls were sleeping. They didn't seem to have awoken but now one of the girls -Melanie, I'd memory served correct- was lying on the floor curled up in a ball. The other two girls seemed to have pushed her off.

Tobi meowed and pranced over to the teenager. He hopped onto her back, walked in a circle a few times and layed down. He didn't move from his spot, just watched the others with his one eye. Sasori scoffed and sat down a few ways off from the others, but no where near the girls. "The little brats getting attached to them, huh?"

"**Leave him** alone." Zetsu interjected, both sides of him sounding agitated and tired. Leave it to Sasori to ruin a mood.

"Yeah, Sasori. Lay off." Kakuzu added. "Who knows how long we'll be staying here for. Might as well try and get comfortable, right?"

Sasori scowled at the floor and jumped up onto the ottoman Pein had been standing on moments before. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't disturb me, no matter what the reason."

Konan sighed as Sasori made himself comfortable and promptly fell asleep. "I wonder if the others have found anything..."

_Meanwhile..._

Pein marched into the room, six colourful kittens trailing behind him. He turned and faced the kittens, who were tired from having to climb three flights of stairs. "Alright everyone, catch your breath and then start looking around for clues. Kakashi, you, Sasuke and Naruto will take the left side."

The three kittens nodded and stood away from the group to the left as they caught their breath. Pein continued. "Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, you three and myself will search the right side. Catch your breath and then start looking."

By then, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had finished recovering and began to poke around the left side of the room. Since the bed went all the way down to the ground, leaving no space to store anything underneath, Sasuke made his way over to a large bookshelf That didn't just have books. Looking to his right, he saw Naruto start sifting through open drawers while on the left, Kakashi poked around inside a closet.

Sasuke pressed his mouth into a thin line as he began to climb up the bookshelf. The first few shelves actually had books on them, which made his search a little easier. However, as he got higher up, the presence of books became fewer and fewer. The shelves mostly consisted if stuffed animals with other miscellaneous goods lying about. It wasn't until he got to the very last shelf that he noticed something interesting.

Glinting in the setting sun, was a hitai-ate. A hitai-ate for Iwagakure, to be precise. Sasuke frowned before catching the cloth part between his teeth. He made sure he was grasping it firmly before taking a suicide jump off of the bookshelf. He landed on a pile of clothes on a desk and then bounced onto the bed. He spit the clot h out of his mouth and signalled for the others to get up here.

They surrounded him and the hitai-ate. Pein was first to speak. "What is it that you have found?"

"A hitai-ate for Iwagakure." Sasuke answered, simply and shortly.

"That can't be right, yeah." Deidara said, frowning. "This village...this place doesn't look anything like Iwa, yeah. Trust me, yeah, I would know."

"Well, I found a Kumogakure hitai-ate." Kisame said, moving another hitai-ate to lay beside the one Sasuke had found. "Maybe that's where we are."

"Well which fucking one is it?" Hidan asked. It was obvious that he was irritated with this whole thing and just wanted some answers. The others couldn't blame him, they were more or less the same.

A loud crash sounded, causing the kittens to turn towards one of the dressers, where the blond Kyuubi holder was lying on his back. An overturned jar next to him, a crack forming along the top edges. Naruto muttered some profanities under his breath, so faint that only Kakashi heard, before sitting up. He glared over at the other kittens as he rubbed his swore head with one paw. "Oh, yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

However, the kittens completely ignored him. The jar that Naruto had knocked over had something inside it. As it had fallen, the contents spilled onto the floor. Pein, and the other kittens, looked on with a small feeling of dread as they looked at what exactly had been inside the jar.

It was the Akatsuki's rings.

_~Melanie's POV~_

I yawned as I woke up. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. I sat up and stretched, but I heard a quiet and distressful meow as soon as I did. I quickly turned around and saw that the black and orange kitten, Tobi, was sprawled on the ground, looking up at me and wailing. _  
_

I chuckled and then sighed, carefully picking him up into my arms. As I looked around, I noticed that Megan and Savannah were still out cold. I shrugged my shoulders. I'll just wake them up later. I looked around again and saw that five other kittens, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, Konan and Zetsu were also sprawled on the ground, but they were sleeping.

I tip-toed around them, being as quiet as possible as to not wake them up. Sasori's mouth twitched and Zetsu moved his right arm but other than that they didn't stir at all. I chuckled at them; they were just so damn cute! I made a mental note it thank Uncle Marko the next time I saw him.

I stroked Tobi's fur and he began to purr like a machine gun. I let out a short laugh, shook my head, and headed up to my room. I figured that was where the other kittens were, since I hadn't seen them downstairs. I reached the floor that Megan and I's room was on and turned into the room.

To say I wasn't shocked but what I saw would be an understatement. I was speechless.

The kittens were gathered in a circle on my bed, two of the hitai-ate's that I bought in the middle of there little circle. Across the room, on my side, Naruto was lying on the ground, an overturned jar next to him. But it wasn't just any jar, it was the jar I kept my Akatsuki rings and contacts in. I had all of them, minus Orochimaru's but I didn't really want his. There was also Kakashi's, Naruto's and Sasuke's hitai-ate's in there. So two Konohagakure and one Otogakure.

A crack had formed on the top edge of the jar and I frowned as I walked over to it. Naruto's ears went flat against his head, almost like he was apologizing. I put Tobi down and picked up the jar, putting the rings back inside. The jar had also chipped a bit and as I looked at it I realized that it also gave some kind of cool effect. I smiled, shaking my head before returning the jar to its original spot. "Gosh, haven't even had you guys for a day Nd you go breaking stuff."

The black kitten -Sasuke, I believed- snickered at Naruto, who hissed back at him. I 'tsked' and picked up Naruto, holding him in my arms so I was looking at him. I frowned, though I actually wasn't that mad at him. I shook my head and walked over to my bed, where the other kittens were gathered. I grabbed the Iwagakure and Kumogakure hitai-ate's, stealthily tying them around my neck from years practice.

I stared at the kittens, and they stared back. "I don't know how you guys got these, but I hope that it won't happen again. Yeah?"

The kittens nodded their heads, staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed and looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 8:37. I blinked. Had I really been sleeping for that long? Great, now I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I might not even fall asleep at all.

My stomach suddenly grumbled and I realized that it had been at least nine hours since I had eaten last. Still carrying Naruto in my arms, I headed towards the door. "Come on kitties, let's wake up the others and then have dinner, okay?"

The kittens answered my question by meowing and darting out of the room, presumably to go and wake up the other kittens, along with Megan and Savannah. I walked out of the door, carrying Naruto in my arms. I took a deep breath in, preparing to let out a sigh, and accidently inhaled Naruto's scent. My face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, geez, what have you kitties been doing? You smell worse than my socks after gym."

Naruto flattened his ears against his head, letting out a feeble sounding meow. I chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, Savannah, Megan and I will give all of you kittens a bath. After we eat, of course."

Naruto meowed again and jumped out of my arms as we neared the stairs. I was very tempted to slide down the railing so I swung my leg over, thought about it, and then decided on just walking down. I wouldn't want to see the kittens see me make a fool out of myself.

I reached the bottom if the stairs and went into the living room. Megan and Savannah were awake and I saw that they were watching _Naruto_. I shook my head as I looked at all thirteen kittens who were staring intently at the screen. "Jeez, Megan, don't get our kittens addicted to that thing."

"What, the TV or Naruto?" She questioned, bending her head back in what seemed to be a painful way.

I scowled. "Both, and don't do that. I don't want to have to drive anyone to the hospital tonight. Where'd you put the kittens food?"

She turned back to looking at the TV. "First cupboard next to the fridge, top shelf."

I hummed to show that I heard her and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed three large plates from the cupboard and set them down onto the ground. A few of the kittens -Tobi, Kakuzu, Naruto, Konan and Pein- trotted into kitchen. They sat near the table and watched me as I got two cans of wet food and the dry food out of the cupboard. I opened the cans with the can opened that was placed convinently on the counter and scooped it into one plate. The smell of tuna invaded my nostrils and I gagged. I was _not_ a fan of seafood.

I poured a generous amount of the kibble into the remaiming plates and whistled. As I out the bag away, the rest of the kittens bounded into the kitchen. They all immediately began to chow down and I chuckled. I got a large bowl out of the culboard and filled that with water from the faucet. They'll surely be thirsty afterwards.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled open the freezer part. I scanned the contents and frowned. Aside from a pack of hotdogs, a few freezies, a tub of Cookies 'n' Cream ice cream, and the ice cube tray, the freezer was bare. But it was okay. I'll just do groceries tomorrow.

I cooked the hotdogs and put an equal amount on three separate plates. I moved them all to the table and got out hotdog buns and ketchup. I made my hotdogs and then walked into the kitchen. Savannah stared at me with a pout as she saw the food in my hands. "Hey, where's our food?"

"In the kitchen." I said. "Better hurry, the kittens might think it's theirs."

Megan and Savannah practically jumped up from their seats and ran into the kitchen. I laughed and took a bite of one of my hotdogs. The kittens entered the room soon after, a handful of them -Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Sasuke- running and jumping on my feet. I chuckled and crossed one leg over the other. The kittens clung onto my pants and socks for dear life while I just laughed. I put my plate on the ottoman -which was placed conveniently beside me- as I took each kitten off of my feet and onto the ground.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into you guys?" I asked. Perhaps they were still hungry? Then again, they just ate. I shook my head at them, crossing my legs underneath me. At least now they wouldn't be able to get to my feet.

The four kittens sat in a line facing me and I stared at them. These kittens sure were weird. I tried to remember if I had accidentally done anything to any of them but nothing came up. I quickly ate the rest of my dinner as Megan and Savannah walked into the room. They stared at the kittens sitting in frony of me and then looked back to me. A questioning and confused look was on both of their faces and I just shook my head.

_Naruto_ began to play on TV again. The kittens paid no attention to it, which was odd. They were practically glued to the show earlier and now it was like the TV wasn't even on. I shrugged my shoulders, that was a good thing after all. I turned to Megan and Savannah, who had finished eating their dinner already. "Guys, before we go to bed we have to give the kittens baths."

Megan groaned. "Do we have to? Can't we wait until morning?"

"Fine, but that means that the kittens are sleeping in your bed." I countered and I knew that she would change her mind.

As if on cue, she sighed. "Fine, we'll give them baths. Come on kitties."

I scooped up Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Sasuke, much to their displeasure. They wriggled in my arms and clawed at me but since they were still kittens, they're claws weren't fully developed so it didn't hurt me. Megan and Savannah picked up the remaining kittens and we trudged up the stairs. We decided to use our parents bathroom rather than our own, but they didn't need to know that. We set the kittens on the counter and got out a few towels.

"Okay, which kitten goes first?" Megan asked, staring at the kittens. They all backed away from her, all except for Tobi. I smiled as Megan picked him up. Out of all of them, he was my favourite.

Savannah started running the water, stuffing a smaller towel into the drain so it wouldn't go down. She could have just used the bath stopper but oh well. I tested the water on my arm and guessed that it would be warm enough for the kittens. Stepping back away from the tub, I nodded at Megan. "You can put him in now, I guess."

Savannah hopped onto the counter next to the kittens. She gently picked up Naruto and began stroking his fur, to which he purred contentedly at. "Ne, don't cats hate water?"

"Some of them do, yeah." I answered, shrugging.

"Well too bad." Megan said before dropping Tobi into the water. We hadn't filled the tub up with much water but that didn't keep me from gasping. Tobi, who was now soaking wet, meowed in a sort if high pitch and jumped out of the tub. Megan gasped and lunged for the kitten but he was too fast. He darted around the bathroom and ran out.

"Stay here with the kittens!" I shouted at Megan and Savannah. I raced out of the bathroom before they could reply, almost tripping over my parents' laundry basket as I did. I stumbled a bit but regained my balance as I ran out of their room. The first place I checked was my bedroom, but Tobi wasn't in there. Besides, the water trail lead downstairs.

I grabbed a towel from my laundry basket before sprinting out of my room. As I raced down the stairs, I could feel the wet of the carpet through my socks. I cringed at the feeling but continued following the trail. It lead in to the kitchen and with my wet socks on, I almost slipped on the black and white swirled tiles.

There, in the kitchen, was Tobi. He was near the drapes, clawing at the bottom of them. He noticed me, meowed, and ran toward me. I held out the towel as he jumped into my arms. I sighed and smiled at him. "You sure do hate water, huh?"

Tobi meowed once more and pressed himself hard into my chest. I stumbled backwards a bit, but because of the tiles and my wet socks, I fell backwards. I cried out, trying to grab onto something but failed. I fell backwards, crashing into the kitchen table.

The last thing I registered before I blacked out was a man hovering over me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've been procrastinating this chapter for a few days, but it's finally here! Sorry for the long wait. Don't know what else to say. Bye.

-Melanie


	4. Chapter 4

_~Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write~ _

_Chapter Four_

* * *

~Melanie's POV~

"...is she okay?"

"I don't know. It looks like she hit her head pretty hard."

"We...we don't have to bring her to the hospital or anything, right?"

"Hopefully, no."

I groaned while the voices around me talked. My head was throbbing and for some reason, my feet were cold. I shivered and curled into a ball, though that did absolutely nothing. The voices that had been talking before I came too suddenly died down. But within a few minutes, much to my headache's displeasure, they started up again.

"Ah, she's waking up!"

"Quick, go get some water or something!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Just go!"

I groaned again before growling lightly under my breath. All I wanted to do right now was sleep, and these people, whoever they were, certainly weren't helping.

"Hey, make sure she doesn't go back to sleep!"

"O-okay!"

The talking stopped and I could hear footsteps leaving the room. I sighed. I would finally be able to sleep, with no distractions. I snuggled deeper into what I was laying on, preparing to drift back into sleep.

And then I was drenched in cold water.

I gasped and sat straight up. My head throbbed at the sudden motion and I groaned. My eyes were blurry, as some water had gotten into them, and I blinked rapidly to clear them. A clattering sound filled the room and I assumed that it was the bowl of bucket that had the water in it. My sight still hadn't cleared up yet but I was certain that it was Megan who had thrown the water on me. She's done it before, so why wouldn't she do again?

I was surprised, however, when I heard a male voice ask, "Hey, are you okay?"

My visions still hadn't fully cleared but I didn't need it to. I recognized the voice as one of my best friend's, Sean. Still, I wasn't sure so I called out, "Sean? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He responded, chuckling a little. I heard the crinkling of something before a tissue was pressed to my cheek and my eyes, clearing it of the water. I nodded my head to thank him as he rid the water from my face so I could see again.

Sean just shrugged his shoulders as he scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Ah, sorry about that. When I came over from the back door and saw you lying on the ground, I though. You were dead. You sure looked like it."

"Oh, did I?" I asked. The last thing I remembered before I had blacked out was chasing Tobi and then slipping on the kitchen on the floor. "What were you doing over here anyway?"

"Megan and Savannah called me over after they found you in the kitchen." He said. "I didn't feel like using the front door though. By the way, who's that 'Tobi' guy that Megan's hanging around?"

I blinked. "You mean the cat?"

"No. I mean the guy."

"The only person in this house named Tobi is a little black kitten with an orange face that my uncle gave to Megan and I for our birthday." I said. I noticed that I was now in my brother Alec's room and I frowned as I looked at the wet sheets. "Oh geez, not only do I have to do groceries, but I now I have to do laundry too?"

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get that Tobi guy to do the laundry."

"He's a _cat!" _

"Oi, what's all the shouting for?"

I turned toward the door, where Savannah was standing. She was holding one of the kittens -Kisame, I think. When she saw me, she nodded and said, "Megan and I did groceries. You're welcome."

"Oh yeah." Sean said, laughing awkwardly. "I forgot you guys went out. Hey, where's Tobi?"

"Yeah, where is he?" I asked. "Sean keeps on thinking that he's an actual person."

A look of somewhat fear and discomfort flashed over Savannah's face. I could tell that she was trying to mask it but I knew her to well for her to do so. All I had to do was cross my arms and give her that I-know-you-know-something-so-tell-me look before she was spilling her guts to me.

"It's easier if I just show you, okay? So come with me." She said simply before turning on her heel and exiting the room. I followed after her with Sean trailing behind me.

Alec is a weird kid. Then again, everyone in the Fanne household who is under 20 is weird. But Alec is a special case. He sleeps in the attic, which has no windows at all. My dad is foreman so he managed to install a bathroom and a kitchen up here. If Alec didn't need to go to school, I swear he would just stay up in his room forever until mom and dad kicked him out.

The downside of this is that instead of having a ladder to climb up, like most houses do, he has a staircase that when you get to the top, you have a clear view of Alec's room, corner to corner. And there's no door, neither at the top of the bottom of the stairs, but Alec must like it enough to have been practically living in there for about five years now. And we still haven't installed a door there somewhere.

I followed Savannah down the stairs to the third floor -where mom keeps her personal office and sewing office. Mom has an interesting job. She edits an online fashion magazine, so she works from home. And because of that, she has a lot of free time when she isn't working. So she opened up a little boutique that is legit right down the street from us where she sews things and sells them there. They range from clothes to stuffed animals to blankets. Megan and I help her out sometimes, too. We have a knack for making plushies. We can even make anime characters. Which is how w. Met out friends Dakota, Naomi, and Aome. But I'll talk about them later.

As we walked down the hallway, I realized that because of Sean dumping water on me I was now dripping water all over the carpet. I sighed dramatically but just shook my head when Savannah turned around to look at me.

Climbing down three flights of stairs with a headache as bad as mine wasn't fun. I was grasping the railing so hard that I was positive it would break. Sean stood beside me, his arms outstretched to catch me if I stumbled or fell. I managed to make it down without following and though he didn't particularly do anything, I thanked Sean when we reached the bottom.

"This way, I think they're in the kitchen." Savannah said as she guided me to my kitchen. I snorted. This was my house, I didn't need to be guided anywhere. She pushed open the kitchen door and held it open so I could see inside. "Well, here he is."

It didn't take me long to figure out that the black-haired guy I was looking at was Tobi from _Naruto_. He wasn't wearing his orange swirly mask, but he still looked recognizable. He looked way younger than in the anime. I couldn't believe that this guy was supposed to be- what? About 30 or so years old? I couldn't remember, but he looked to be at least 25, the age of my eldest brother, Damien.

Seeing Tobi without his mask on was also very unsettling. The whole right side of his face was scarred and it looked even weirder seeing it in real life. His left eye was black in colour while his right eye had the Rinnegan in it, which was no surprise to me. When he saw me, I was surprised when he seemed to recoil in fear, to which I raised an eyebrow at. If I didn't know any better, _I_ would have been the one who was scared.

Beside him was Megan. When she saw me, she smiled and got up, surprising me when she gave me a hug. "Hey Mel, you alright? You hit your head pretty badly, you know."

"Where are the kittens?" I blurted out. I wasn't sure what my first question should have been, but it sure as he'll shouldn't have been what I asked. But I was genuinely worried for the kittens. If the kitten we named 'Tobi' was the actual Tobi from _Naruto_, does that mean that the rest of the kittens were actually the rest of the Akatsuki members? It made sense. Well, to me at least. And let's say that I was right, why hadn't the rest of the kittens turned back to their former selves?_  
_

"They're locked up in our bedroom." Megan answered.

"Why? And why is Tobi here?" I asked, a little bit too aggressively then I intended. I saw Tobi shrink even further into his seat and I sent an apologetic smile his way.

"We're not too sure why. We think it may have something to do with water though." Savannah replied.

"Before you ask why, let me explain." Sean said as I opened my mouth. I shut it and waited for him to continue. "If the kittens could turn back into humans whenever they pleased, they would have done it way before now. Plus, and this is just me going off if a whim, but let's say that they were all turned into kittens at the same time."

"We were." Tobi said timidly.

"Right, okay. They were all turned at the same time. Now let's say they had a timer for when they would have turned back. If they were all turned at the same time, wouldn't they have turned back at the same time, too?" Sean explained. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. He looked proud of himself and I had to give him credit. I wouldn't have figured that out as fast as he did.

"So the kittens that are currently locked in my room, you're telling me that they are the Akatsuki, not too mention Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto too?" I asked. My eyes scanned over all the inhabitants of the room, thought they lingered on Tobi for a few moments longer.

"Yeah, that's right." Savannah confirmed.

I nodded my head slowly. I understood everything that they had said, but it was taking me a while to process everything. This seemed like something out of one of those shitty fanfictions, not something that could actually happen in real life. Which made me wonder, is this all a dream? Am I dreaming right this second and because of my crazy obsession, my sub-conscious has created this for me to experience until I would wake up?

I sighed, my head starting to throb once again. I brought my hand up and massaged my temples. "This doesn't seem real at all."

"Well it is." Megan said. "What should we do?"

"Turn the rest of them back, of course." I replied. What else could we do, anyway?

"Is that really a good idea?" Megan asked. "What if they try to kill us? They're capable of doing so, what with their chakra and everything."

"Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't." Savannah put in.

"Thats not enough." Sean replied, sighing.

"Well do you have any other ideas?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you shouldn't be talking, yeah?"

"Wait, guys." I said suddenly, holding my hands up to signal them to stop. "They need chakra to do their jutsu's right?"

"Well duh." Sean replied.

I sent him a glare and he smiled apologetically. I rolled my eyes and continued. "Well, do you know anyone or anything in this world that has chakra?"

"You know, I'm always seeing those stupid 'test your chakra' things online but i know they're not real." Savannah answered. She paused and then furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"If there's no chakra here, and let's just say that they've used up all of theirs, then they won't be able to cast any jutsu's, right?" I smiled triumphantly as I said this all out loud. It sounded stupid in my head but as I looked at everyone's faces I knew it was everything but stupid.

Megan sighed dramatically. "I guess we're going to have to turn all the kittens back, right?"

I grinned, revealing my black and blue braces.

"Right."

* * *

I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING THIS CHAPTER FOR SO LONG. I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET THIS UP ON WEDNESDAY BUT MY BRAIN WAS JUST LIKE LOL NOPE SO I DIDN'T POST. CAN YOU GUYS EVERY FORGIVE ME?

And even if you don't, well, at least I updated.（≧∇≦）

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_~Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write~ _

_Chapter Four _

* * *

~Melanie's POV~

According to Savannah, all the kittens were in Megan and I's bedroom. All of them except Kisame, of course, who was still being held by Savannah. When I asked her why, all she said was that he was growing on her. The words she said scared me, but I didn't show it. I was scared for many reasons. One of them being that if Tobi was the actual Tobi from _Naruto, _did that mean that all the other kittens we had named were other Akatsuki characters?

It sounds a little stupid, but I don't think we should be getting attached to the kittens, like how Savannah is getting attached to Kisame. Because, well, who knows what would happen when we turned them back. What if they turn completely evil and kill us instantly? They can't use their jutsu's of course, but they must be able to stand their ground in hand-to-hand combat.

When Megan and I were younger, a robber broke into our house when my parents and brothers were out. Alec was home, but he didn't hear anything from all the way up in the attic. We made it out alive though. How, I can't remember. But ever since then my mom has been totally paranoid and made every member of the family take self defence classes. One-on-one I think I would be able to take them, but in a group? I don't think so. Even if we do have Savannah, Sean and Tobi with us.

Which brings me to Tobi. How can we trust him? I'm up to date in everything that's happened in the anime and manga, so I know that Tobi, or rather Obito, is the actual leader of the Akatsuki. It would be up to him if he really wanted us dead or not. He would be the one to decide our fate. Right now he was acting cheerful and trustworthy, but this is Tobi, not Obito. Because truthfully, they _are_ two different people. Tobi isn't a quarter as smart and strong as Obito is.

I also miss a step on the stairs when Megan suddenly laughs, Tobi joining in with her. They're a bit a head of me but instead of asking them what's so funny, I listen in on their conversation. Turns out Tobi said something rather funny and Megan laughed at it.

See, this is what I mean. He's cracking jokes now, laughing like we're all old friends. But he's a ruthless killer who wouldn't think twice to kill anyone.

Or maybe I'm just paranoid?

No. No, I don't think I am.

Am I?

I have a bad habit of biting my nails, especially when I'm nervous. And by the time we had reached Megan and I's room, I had bitten them down to the cuticles. A few were even bleeding, to which I wiped on my black t-shirt. I grimaced as I looked down at my fur-covered t-shirt. I would have to change it when I got the chance, which would be soon. Hopefully.

I was about to walk right into the room, who wouldn't, when Sean stopped me by grabbing onto my arm. I frowned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"What if the kittens are by the door and they all come running out when we open it? Shouldn't we open it slowly rather than walking right in?" He said. The way he said it annoyed me because he said it as if it was the obvious thing to do when it actually wasn't. But instead of getting mad I simply stepped back, crossed my arms and motioned with my head for someone else to open it.

Savannah was holding Kisame, and Kisame is a bit bigger than the other kittens so she had to hold him with both her arms. Tobi still looked a little scared of me and Sean just shook his head, a sure signal that he wouldn't be opening the door either. So that left Megan. Said girl sighed and walked forward, grasping the door handle and turning it slowly. She opened it an inch and immediately an orange paw appeared from the small crack between the wall and the door. I immediately knew it was Pein.

No one stepped forward to pick Pein up and Megan couldn't because she had to hold the door in place. So I swopped down and grabbed one of his paws. Megan opened the door a little bit more, just enough fro me to squeeze his head and front legs through. I hooked my arms under his tiny kitten armpits and lifted him up. Megan immediately closed the door, but slowly so she wouldn't hurt any kittens that tried to rush out. Not like any of them did anyway.

I held Pein in my arms, stroking his fur while he looked at me. I couldn't tell what facial expression he was using, but he was definitely not happy with me. I looked up at the other four human inhabitants of the room. "So, we should probably turn him back now."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Savannah asked. She sounded nervous, which was completely unlike her. But in a situation like this, I couldn't really blame her, now could I? "Shouldn't we turn back one of the weaker kittens first?"

A chorus of meows sounded from behind the closed door and I laughed out loud while hugging Pein to my chest. No one else laughed, but I refrained from frowning. "No, it's fine. We'll be okay."

Sean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well," I started. "Out of all the kittens, Pein has got to be the most reasonable one, hopefully. So once we turn him back and explain everything that's happened and what exactly is going on, he can explain it to the other kittens and, problem solved."

"And if it back fires?" Megan asked uncertainly.

"He can't use jutsu's here. No chakra, remember?" I pointed out. I switched from stroking Pein's fur to scratching his belly. I was surprised when I felt his tiny heartbeat beat unbelievably fast, even for a kitten.

The three of them didn't look so convinced, but Tobi had another idea. "Tobi cold talk to him. Leader-sama likes Tobi!"

"See?" I said, trying to sound hopeful. "We'll be fine."

Sean sighed, running a hand through his unruly brown hair. "Alright. But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you. Deal?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Deal."

~.~.~

I stood over the soapy, water-filled tub. Pein dangled from my arms, looking at me with ridiculously adorable kitten eyes and meowing constantly. I shut my eyes and frowned. "I don't want to do it anymore."

Megan let out a noise of disagreement from behind me. "Why not?"

"He's too adorable!"

"He's an S-rank criminal!"

"And an adorable one too!"

"Just drop him!"

"No!"

I yelped when Sean suddenly body-bumped me, making me let go of Pein while I flailed around for something to hang onto. That something was Sean and I clung on for dear life as Pein flipped in the air and splashed into the soapy water. I looked over Sean's shoulder, sighing in relief when I saw that the door was in fact closed, before looking back over to Pein. The poor kitten splashed and flailed in the water, which wasn't all that deep, while he tried to 'swim' for the edge of the bathtub. He made it, miraculously, and began darting all over the bathroom.

Savannah dropped Kisame into the sink and held her arms open as Pein jumped towards her. He clung onto her for dear life and she hugged him back. A blinding white light suddenly appeared, making me wince as I scrambled to shield my eyes, as did the other four inhabitants of the room. I just hid my face behind Sean's back, which meant I was the first person to see Pein when the light faded.

He looked exactly like how he did in the anime and manga but more...real, I guess? He didn't have that 2-D look to him. He looked like one of those really good cosplayers who put in a lot of effort with their costumes and appearance. The only difference was that he was real. And naked.

Oh, so naked.

Savannah let out a squeal when she realized that she was in fact hugging a twenty-something year old naked man and pushed him away from her, shielding her eyes. I took that as an opportunity to throw a towel at him while I also shielded my eyes from his nakedness.

Tobi, Megan and Sean had been still recovering from having their eyes practically blinded and Kisame just sat in the sink in a daze. Which means that Savannah and I were the only ones to see him naked.

(And Konan)

Pein fixed the towel so it hung around his waist and turned to look at me. His piercings glistened from the water and he was half glaring at me. I couldn't describe the other look he was giving me but it was one of...interest? I wasn't sure. I don't study behaviours.

I laughed awkwardly, scratching behind my neck as I smiled at Pein. He continued looking at me with that look of his and I bit my lip. "So...I'm guessing you need some clothes?"

Pein shook his head out, getting rid of the spare water droplets in his hair and also successfully coating my mirror with water. He brushed the hair out of his face and gave a half smile. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Uh, yeah, okay." I bit my lip nervously, chewing on them as well. I turned to the others. "Well, I'm going to go get some clothes for Pein. Be right back."

I practically ran out of the bathroom and out of my parents' bedroom, dashing down the hall toward my eldest brother, Damien's, room. Hopefully his clothes would fit Pein. And all the other members of the Akatsuki. As I picked out a pair of boxers from Damien's dresser, I blushed when I remembered seeing Pein's...family jewels. No one said anything about them being naked when they turned back. Though I guess it did make a little sense. But then where did the clothes they were wearing before go? Did it just get lost somewhere in the space-time continuum?

Ugh. All this thinking is making my head hurt.

After grabbing the necessary garments that Pein would need (so the usual stuff; shirt, pants and boxers), I ran back to my parents' washroom. Megan, Sean, Savannah and Tobi had recovered from the shock and were now conversing with Pein. I let out a tremendous sigh and held out the clothes for Pein. "Here you go. You can change in here and the five of us will wait outside."

A meow sounded from the sink and I sighed. "...Right. The _six_ of us will wait outside."

Pein merely nodded. "Thanks."

I didn't say anything back as I exited the room, Tobi, Megan and Sean following after me. Savannah lingered a little longer to get Kisame out of the sink. It was rather awkward while we waited for Pein to change. We wondered what was taking him so long but obviously he would have to dry himself off and then make sure the clothes actually fit.

As we waited, we conversed on which kitten we should turn back. Savannah voted for Kisame and I only agreed because he was already here with us. Not that I actually said that out loud. All I said was that it was a good idea and that we should turn him back next. I was kind of scared about turning the kittens back now because that means they'll all be naked. And I do _not_ want to be in the presence of a naked man.

_You already have._ The little voice in my head whispered. I scowled and mentally told it to 'go suck an egg'.

Pein came out of the bathroom a few seconds after that and I have to admit, he actually looked like a normal person and not crazy in proper clothes. But then again, back in his dimension, world, thingy...whatever, the clothes he wore on a normal basis was 'proper' clothes. The clothes that you and I would normally wear here would be considered weird back in Pein's dimension.

Ugh, why am I even thinking about this?

Anyway, Pein came out of the bathroom fully clothed and he stood somewhat awkwardly by the bathroom door. No one really spoke until Sean decided to break the silence. By saying the stupidest thing you could every say to someone.

"So..." He started. "Are you aware that you are a fictional character?"

I swear, I felt like face palming myself, but with a cactus. It wouldn't be that hard. My mom even has them in her garden in the backyard.

But, I have to admit, Pein's reaction was pretty damn hilarious. He stood there for a few seconds with a puzzled look on his face before saying, "What are you talking about?"

Meh, it was funnier than how I made it sound.

But seriously, I really felt like punching either myself or Sean for that question.

And it looks like everyone else in the room wanted to punch him for it too.

Megan laughed nervously. "What he _means_ is...um..."

"You do know that you were turned into a kitten, right?" Savannah asked.

Pein laughed un-humorously. "Yes, I know that."

"Okay." I said, interrupting. "I think that if you tell us what happened to you guys, then we can tell you guys what's going on. You know?"

Pein just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. He's surprisingly more laidback than I expected him to be. It's almost scary, because he could turn on us at any second. Just like Tobi. But I'd rather not talk about that. Instead, I listened as Pein recited the whole story of how he and the others were turned into kittens and how they got to us. He explained that Orochimaru turned them into kittens (no surprise there, really) and then sent them here, where Megan and I's uncle, Marko, found them and brought them home. And then he described the process of being a cat with Uncle Marko there to take care of them and then finally coming into my (our) clutches.

"That's a really, _really _weird story." Savannah commented. Upon the look she got from Pein, she added, "I totally believe you, it's just pretty weird."

"So?" Pein asked. "Can you figure out what's going on?"

"Well..." Sean started, stroking his non-existent chin hairs. "If Orochimaru went to such great lengths to get rid of you guys, he's probably planning something."

Megan nodded. "And something big, too."

"Which means that we should probably get you guys back there as soon as possible." Savannah chimed in.

"The only problem is..." I started. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "The problem is, we don't really know how to get you guys back. None of us are that smart."

Pein frowned and then waved Tobi over, to which he obliged. As they were conversing with each other, I had a strange feeling that this would be the time where they both turn on us. Surprisingly, they didn't. Instead, Pein said, "None of the members of the Akatsuki will hurt you, under one condition."

As he said this, he looked directly at me. He probably assumed that I was the 'leader', give or take, so I just nodded my head. "And what is this condition?"

"None of the members of Akatsuki will hurt," He paused before adding the last bit. "But only if you help us get back to our own world."

Again, he looked toward me. I swallowed thickly and looked around the room at Sean, Megan and Savannah. They all had somewhat scared and bewildered looks on their faces. All of them except Megan. She stood up tall, held her chin high and nodded. "Deal. I'm in."

I sighed dramatically. "Well if you're in then I'm in, too."

"I'll be damned if I'll let you guys have all the fun." Savannah said and then grinned. "Count me in."

We all looked toward Sean, who was seated on the bed. He sighed deeply but I could see a tiny smile gracing his features. "Someone's got to keep you three out of danger. I'm comin' too."

I looked from Megan to Savannah to Sean. They all nodded, smiles on their faces. They wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this for anything. And, honestly, I'm glad I'm stuck doing this with these three.

Pein spoke from behind me, half startling me in the process. "So, I'm guessing we have ourselves a deal, yes?"

I looked at the three of them once more and they nodded again. I smiled and nodded my head as well, turning to look at Pein. My smile turned into a grin as I said,

"You, sir, have got yourself a deal."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! I procrastinated this chapter too. Sadface. But better late then never! This chapter isn't the longest chapter but it's longer than the last chapter I put up so yeah. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the long wait!

~RylahCaverley


	6. Chapter 6

_~Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write~_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

~Melanie's POV~

After Pein and I sealed the deal that we would help him and the Akatsuki, it was time to turn the kittens back into humans. We decided to do Kisame first, just because he's been with us while all of this happened and we have just completely ignored him and his needs. Of course, after what happened with Pein, I refused to be the one to change Kisame back. Megan, Sean and Savannah also refused to do it. So after some debating, it was decided that Pein would change back all of the male kittens and I would change back Konan.

As Pein turned back Kisame, I went through my dad's closet for clothes for Kisame. Kisame is, well, a big guy so I don't think he would have fit into Damien's clothes. So I got some of my dad's clothes and folded them neatly on my lap. I waited for Pein to come back out and when he did I handed him the clothes. He put them in the bathroom for Kisame to change into and we made our way back to Megan and I's room.

We also decided that if we moved all the kittens to my parents' bedroom, then we wouldn't have to go back and forth between the two rooms to get the kittens. So Sean, Savannah, Megan, Pein, Tobi and I carried back the remaining kittens. We only had ten to turn back. Itachi, Zetsu, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were still in their kitten forms.

We made a list (in the order that we just mentioned) and began to check names off of the list. First up was Itachi and I got some of Alec's clothes for him because he has a slightly smaller build then Damien and I wanted the clothes to be comfortable for them. Deidara and Sasori would also need Alec's clothes so I brought down two extra sets when I went to get Itachi's.

Again, the process was repeated. I folded the clothes while Pein changed Itachi back and then gave him the clothes when I needed to. Soon enough, Itachi was sitting in my parents' bedroom with the rest of us. I had to bite my tongue to keep from fangirling.

Deidara and Sasori were the next ones on are list, only because I already got the clothes for them and we wouldn't want them to get mixed up with the others. Pein turned back Sasori while Kisame turned back Deidara. Separately, of course. And once again, I gave them their clothes while Megan, Sean and Savannah went downstairs to prepare some lunch. I hadn't even realized how long we had been doing this for.

Zetsu was next and once again I had to use my dad's clothes for him. But my dad has lots of clothes so I didn't particularly worry much. I think Kakuzu will be the only one who would need my dad's clothes. And then the rest could use either Damien's or Alec's.

And the process started again. Tobi turned back Zetsu, I gave him the clothes. We did the same thing with Kakuzu but he was a little bit more feisty than the others. He actually bit poor Tobi. I took the liberty of going into the bathroom, taking Kakuzu from Tobi and just dropping him straight into the tub afterwards. I brought the clothes with me so I just put them on the counter, quickly hugged kitten Kakuzu, grabbed Tobi and hauled ass out of there.

He was still pretty pissed when he was done getting dressed though. But Pein knocked some sense into him before he could do anything stupid.

Next up was Hidan. He was actually more calm than Kakuzu, which surprised me. But I think it had something to do with being a kitten and not wanting to be a kitten anymore. Either way, we had no problems with him and he didn't complain about having to wear Damien's clothes. Some of the others did, but he didn't, which was good.

Or was it bad?

I don't really know.

Soon enough it was Konan's turn. I went back into my room and dug through my closet, trying to find something that would suit Konan. As I was finding something for her to wear, I quickly changed out of my pajamas into a lace shirt (with a tank top underneath) and a pair of black skinny jeans. For Konan, I picked out a long sleeve lace t-shirt that had a floral design and black tights. The t-shirt went down to about mid-thigh which was why I chose tights rather than jeans. I also got her a pair of underwear and a bra because all women need those.

She was surprisingly nice after I turned her back. She wasn't rude at all and I can't really say that that surprised me because I wasn't _expecting _her to be rude. But I wasn't expecting her to be nice either. I don't really know what I suspected.

But she loved the outfit I picked out for her and I lent her my straightener, hair dryer, and a few bobby pins so she could fix her hair. I also let her do that in my own washroom because we still had three kittens to change back. One of them was Sasuke, so Itachi offered to change him back since they were brothers. I had no problems with it and instead focused on getting some of Alec's clothes for both Sasuke and Naruto while I got a pair of Damien's clothes for Kakashi.

It was very hectic, but after three whole hours, all of the former kitten Akatsuki members (and team seven) were changed back into their normal human forms. And I honestly don't know if I was happy because of that or sad because of it. Yeah, I wasted a ton of money getting all that cat stuff for them and now I don't have any kittens any more, and that means I have nothing soft to curl up with and go to bed with, but...I don't really know. My point is, I wasted money (that I wasn't even supposed to be using), I don't know what to do with the cat stuff, I don't have kittens and there is nothing as soft as the kittens in my house anymore.

Yeah, I'm not too happy about them being turned back into humans.

But there's nothing we can do about it now.

Unfortunately.

Anyway, there was a big ruckus about what was going on and where everyone was and it took another hour to calm everyone down just to tell them that. It did not help at all that Naruto and Sasuke were constantly fighting and that Deidara almost blew up the entire house. Twice.

This is not okay! I was actually considering calling my martial arts buddies to come over and kick everyone's asses but a part of the deal that Pein and I made was that no one would cause harm to anyone.

I've already been hit in the head with random objects various times, burned by one of Deidara's explosive...things and to top it all off I'm currently locked in a closet with Pein because of everything that's going on. Even the leader of the organization can't get everyone to listen.

"This is stupid." I muttered, bitterly. "I hate this. When we get out of here, do you know what I am going to do to everyone on the other side of this door?"

"Yes." Pein sighed, looking up. "You've told me this a million times already. You will punch everyone in the face and pour grape juice on them. Though, I'm not sure why the grape juice part is needed."

"Because then it will make them sticky. And if they're sticky it will be hard to run away because you'll stick to everything. Which basically means that I'll have more time to beat everyone up." I explained. My left eye began to twitch and I slapped the left side of my face to get it to stop. It worked.

"May I remind you that those are S-rank criminals out there?" Pein asked. He seemed as done with the world as I felt.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn." I growled out. I wasn't even sure that I could do that. Apparently I can. "They locked us in a fucking closet. They _will _pay for this."

"And when you say they, do you mean Deidara?" Pein pretended to check the time on an imaginary watch. I didn't even know they had watched in the Naruto universe.

"Not only will I do it to Deidara, but everyone else who was in on this."

"So basically everyone."

"Yeah, basically." I paused. "I didn't think that I could ever have a decent conversation with you. You're acting so, out of character."

"I'm just tired."

"Me too, bro. Me too."

Another pause.

"Shouldn't we try to break down the door?" Pein suggested.

I snorted. "Hell no! I am _not _paying for a new door."

"I'll get Kakuzu to pay for it?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Deal."

~.~.~

~Megan's POV~

Everything was going crazy. Everyone was going crazy.

Pein and Melanie are no where to be found, Deidara's strangling Tobi with his legs, Naruto and Sasuke are fighting with each other, Savannah and Konan are arguing about whose hair is better, Kakashi is sitting in the corner watching this happen and doing nothing about it, Itachi and Kisame are complaining about something, Zetsu just tried to eat the fridge, Kakuzu and Hidan are doing...well, I don't really know but it's not good, Sasori is making puppets out of the couches while Sean and I are trying to get everything under control.

"I didn't think they would react this badly!" I yelled, clutching onto Sean's arm.

"Well, either way, they're violating the deal that Pein and Melanie made." Sean grunted as he body slammed...Deidara, I think? Or was that Naruto? Oh whatever, it doesn't matter. At least Tobi is now free and Sasuke is off doing something or other.

We weaved in and out through the various people, breaking up fights and...well, breaking up fights basically. Pein and Melanie are still no where to be found. We've managed to get Naruto, Kakashi, Kisame and Itachi to help us look and break things up between people but it's not working that great.

"Geez, Louise." I huffed. "Don't they get tired?"

"They're ninjas." Sean responded, huffing as well. "They're stamina is unbelievable."

And then, all of a sudden, everyone stopped. I gasped and fell to the floor, worked to the extreme. I felt like I was honestly going to die of suffocation. Sean stood standing but he looked like he was going to pass out. I noticed that everyone was looking in a certain direction, so I craned my neck and looked there too. I was so relieved when I saw Pein and Melanie standing there, equal looks of shock and anger on their faces. Melanie was the first to talk. I wasn't quick enough to cover my ears.

"What the absolute FUCKERY IS GOING ON?!" She yelled. A few people even cowered back. Pein took over from there.

"Who the HELL thought locking us in a CLOSET was actually a GOOD IDEA?!" He exclaimed. I could tell just by looking at him that he was tired, which is probably why he isn't full out yelling.

Well, at least now I knew they had been stuck in a closet. Who would do that? That is so mean. I shouldn't really be talking because I did it to my French teacher a couple weeks ago. Oh, memories.

"And by the way," Melanie started, looking around the room to look specifically at Kakuzu. "You ARE and WILL be paying for ANY damages that have occurred during this..._incident." _

She said the last word like it was dripping poison, like it was venomous as it rolled off her tongue. My sister has a talent for doing that. Kakuzu cringed and replied, "You can't make me."

Bad idea.

"_I _can." Pein said. He was frowning, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a parent scolding his child. Or in this case, children. At least I know he isn't talking about me or Sean.

Melanie moved to sit on the couch, sat down, and then immediately stood back up. "What is wrong with my couch?"

A chorus of '_what's' _and _'what do you mean?'s' _echoed across the room. And I'm not really sure how, but Melanie managed to figure out it was Sasori and she gave him a major tongue lashing with obscenities that I didn't even know existed.

Everyone soon stopped acting like a pack of wild animals and fixed everything up. Nothing was damaged except for the closet door that suddenly came unhinged, like someone knocked it over. I wasn't particularly sure who it was, but I have my money on Kisame.

When everyone was decent and loving again, sitting in the living room like angels, Melanie and Pein began to explain what happened and why they were here.

"We're actually not quite certain." Pein had said. "But if Orochimaru really needed to get rid of us, _all_ of us, then he must be up to something bad."

"A raid on Konohagakure?" Naruto had suggested, because that was really the only thing that everyone could think of.

"Maybe, maybe not." Pein said. "We wouldn't know for sure in case we get back. _If _we ever get back, I mean."

I cringed. Having to spend the rest of my life with _Narut_o characters? I don't know if that's a 'yes' or a 'no'. I mean, if it was going to be anything like what I had just experienced, then no thank you.

I shook my head as I continued to what they were saying.

"I think I may have figured out a way to get back." Melanie said. I perked up immediately. She had done it already? "But it's a bit complicated."

I slumped back down onto the floor. Of course it was.

"I think that if we mix our knowledge about jutsu's together, especially ones about transportation, then we could alter and make a jutsu that could bring you guys back home and stop Orochimaru." My sister explained. Sometimes I was astonished that we actually were sisters. She's so cute and smart and I'm...well, I'm cute too but not that smart.

"But we can't use jutsu's here." Naruto protested. "There's no chaka."

"We could still develop one though." I added in.

"But then when we have to test it out- we don't have any chakra to do that." Itachi but in.

"Do you have any better ideas, smartass?" Melanie retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone in the room stayed silent and she smirked. "Right, so, we can try to figure this all out tomorrow, for sure. Yeah?"

Everyone nodded and she sighed. "Good, now I'm going to bed."

I smirked. _Way ahead of you, sis._

* * *

Two chapters in a few hours?! This is fucking awesome.

A weird chapter, I know.

Like really weird.

Super weird.

So weird.

But it's also interesting. Please excuse any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. If you have any actual feedback and not just 'update more' comments then feel free to leave a review. Favourite, follow and all that jazz. This is the first and last time I will ask this. And yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed!

~ElizabethCaverley


	7. Chapter 7

_~Naruto Kittens: The Re-Write~ _

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

~Melanie's POV~

I sat on the couch, watching some boring infomercial about a hair curler.

Megan was slumped against me on my right side, snoozing away while Savannah was on my left side doing the same. Sean was lying on the floor on my feet and everyone else was spread throughout the kitchen and living room. They were either lying on the ground or had a blanket underneath them. As far as I could tell, I was the only person still awake in the house. I would have gone upstairs and went on my laptop but I was trapped between my sister and friends. Not to mention that it would be like walking through a maze with everyone lying on the ground.

I sighed and switched the TV off. I guess I might as well try and get some sleep. But I just couldn't. Despite what had happened during the day, my mind wouldn't go to rest. Rubbing my eyes, I carefully slipped my feet from under Sean. I placed them in the space in front of him, so I was sitting slumped on the couch before gently pushing Megan and Savannah off of me. I stood up, wobbling slightly before regaining my balance. I maneuvered past the sleeping ninjas and to the stairs where I made my way up.

The stairs, which would normally creak and groan during the day, didn't make a noise as I went up to Megan and I's room. When I got there, I put on some socks and slipped a sweater over my t-shirt before putting my jacket on as well. Maybe a walk around the block would help ease my mind. Yeah, I'll do that. And while I'm at it, I could go over to the Tim Horton's that was open 24 hours and get myself a coffee.

I snorted. Coffee wasn't the best thing to drink when you wanted to sleep, but I don't think I will be sleeping at all tonight.

I grabbed my wallet, quickly scribbled a note explaining where I'll be in case anyone woke up and then made my way back down the stairs. I stepped over everyone once more before making it to the door. I grabbed my key off the coat rack and put on my leather boots, lacing them up quickly. I eased the front door open, slowly and quietly so no one would wake up. I slipped outside into the cold weather, closing and locking the door behind me. I sighed and began walking down the front walk that lead up to the front door to my house.

It was snowing lightly and I cursed when the bitter, cold wind made my eyes begin to water. I wiped them quickly before shoving my un-gloved hands into my pockets. I felt around my pockets for a bit and frowned when I didn't feel my gloves. I did, however, feel my phone and ear buds, to which I began to smile. I pulled them out of my pocket, plugged my ear buds into my ears and scrolled through my music. I ended up just hitting shuffle and listening to whatever songs came up.

I hummed along to the tune of the song as I walked down the snowy streets. The time on my phone said that it was 2:34, which meant that the snow plows would be making their rounds around town. However, I didn't see any on my street. I saw one about a few streets down but none came through mine. It was then I realized that the roads on my street were clear and I chuckled at my idiocy.

After walking for about ten minutes, I spotted the Tim Horton's in the distance. I breathed a sigh and my breath, that became visible in the cold, clouded my vision briefly. I walked a little faster to the Tim Horton's and reached there relatively quickly. I stomped my feet, ridding them of snow before pushing the door open.

The tinkling of bells announced my arrival and I smiled when I caught the smell of donuts and coffee. I turned my music off as I walked over to the ordering station. I pulled my ear buds out of my ears, looking around the Tim Horton's as I did. The only other people in here was a few police officers, who frowned when they caught sight of me. I hesitated briefly before giving them a little wave and turning to the cashier.

He smiled at me, as all Tim Horton's employee's do. He was quite charming, strong facial features with deep, blue eyes and shaggy black hair. "How may I help you?"

"Um..." I felt the twenty dollar bill in my pocket as my eyes gazed over the selections of bagels and donuts. "I'll have a medium French vanilla, a cream cheese bagel -toasted- and a vanilla dip donut, please and thank you."

He rang up my total to which I gave him the bill. As I moved over to the waiting area, he gave me my change and receipt. He bagged my vanilla dip donut before handing it over. He smiled apologetically at me. "It's going to take a while for the coffee. We're making a fresh batch."

I shook my head. "Oh, no, that's fine. I'm in no rush anyway."

"Oh, really?" He asked, smiling. "What's a pretty girl like you do out here this late anyway?"

"Flattery will get you no where." I said, laughing. "And I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk to Tim's."

"It's not flattery if it's true." He replied cheekily, grinning at me. "By the way, coffee isn't the best thing to have when you want to go to sleep."

"Who said I wanted to?" I shot back playfully.

"Touché." He nodded his head before tilting it to the side, looking me up and down. "Have I seen you before? I feel like we've met."

I held back the urge to roll my eyes. This guy -Derrick, according to his nametag- was a total flirt. It's way too late -or early, depending on how you looked at it- for this stuff. So I just politely smiled and shrugged my shoulders, settling on saying, "Who knows? We might have."

He handed me my coffee and bagel, leaning over the counter after he did. He flashed another smile "You know, we all sort of knew each other at one point or another."

I nodded my head as I listened to Derrick. I put my donut with my bagel, holding the bag in one hand and my coffee in another. I was thinking of just bolting out of the place without any warning but instead I waited for a break in the conversation. It never came. He kept on talking and talking, without missing a beat. I was starting to get annoyed but was relieved when I suddenly heard the front door open, signalling someone had entered. I looked behind me and saw a guy around my age. He was wearing all black; black hoodie, black shoes, black sweatpants, he even had black sunglasses covering his eyes.

Relieved at finally being able to leave, I smiled, somewhat forced, and said, "Looks like you have a customer. You should probably go back to work. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you around some other time, I guess."

Derrick just nodded his head, a bit disappointed if you ask me. I saw him look over at the guy, almost glaring, an I bit back a laugh. He turned back to me and smiled. "Oh yeah, that's fine. It was nice meeting you...?"

"Melanie." I replied. "My name is Melanie."

He smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Melanie I'll see you around."

I took that as my opportunity to get the fuck out of the place. I practically ran out. It was a it awkward walking past the police officers, especially since they had saw the whole ordeal with Derrick trying to hit on me. I was surprised they hadn't come up and intervened, but I guess it was fine. They weren't even watching me as I walked out the door. They all had their eyes on the guy that had just walked in. Not that it bothered me; I hated unwanted attention.

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. All the snowplows had rid the sidewalks and streets of snow, so the nosy trucks were no where to be seen. They had also done quiet a good job, for I didn't get any snow whatsoever on my boots as walked on the sidewalks. I almost slipped when a big gust of freezing wind came by, but I kept my footing. Shivering, I downed half of my French vanilla in one sip, sighing contentedly as the warm liquid travelled down my throat and into my stomach, warming me up.

I finally made it to my house. It looked the same as when I left it, except now I could see a dark figure looming through the window on the front porch. I sighed. I was caught. Drat.

I walked up the porch steps just as the front door opened, revealing Sean. His hair was mussed and his clothes were out of place, suggesting that he had jut woken up. He squinted is eyes at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Where were you?"

I waved around the bag and cup of coffee that I had in my hands. "I went to Tim's. You can have some of my bagel?"

He grunted and went back inside with me tailing after him. I closed a locked the front door, kicking off my shoes as I did so. I walked into the kitchen, where Sean currently was, and placed my food onto the kitchen table. I took off my jacket, draped it over the back of one of the chairs before collapsing into said chair. I sipped my coffee once more and began to take the contents out of the bag. I took out the donut, to which I slid to Sean, before taking out the bagel. I removed the wrapping and began eating it. From across the table, Sean frowned at me. "I thought you said I could have the bagel."

"Are you saying that you don't want the donut?"

"..."

I grinned at Sean. He would never pass up on a donut. Especially a vanilla dip. He took it out of the bag and began eating it. As I chewed my bagel, I asked him, "Is anyone else awake?"

"Megan was, but she went back to sleep." Sean answered. "She was the one who realized you were gone. So she woke me so I could stay up and wait for you while she went back to sleep."

I laughed, but quietly. "Typical Megan, eh?"

Sean nodded. "That's also something you would do, you know."

"Yeah, but I haven't. Not to you, anyway." I replied.

"What took you so long anyway?" Sean asked. "Tim's is only just down the road. It would have only taken you 15 minutes, yet I ended up waiting for almost half an hour."

I sighed before telling him the story of Derrick the Flirt and how he had held up my order -like hell they were making a fresh batch of coffee- and then kept on talking and talking to me. Sean nodded, almost apologetically. "You know, if I had been there with you, I would have kicked his ass."

Megan and I have knows Sean since we were legit in diapers and we like to think of him as our brother, and vice versa. But some people often mistake us -me and Sean- as a couple when we're out in public. I laughed at his words. "Derrick wouldn't have even taken a second glance at me if you were with me, let alone would he try and start up a damn conversation with me."

Sean laughed and I glanced over at the time on the stove's clock. 3:15. My eyebrows shot up. I was gone for nearly 45 minutes. Next time, I'll just wake up Sean and bring him with me.

The two of us finished our snacks before heading down to the basement to watch TV. We didn't want to wake everyone up with the sound of the TV -and our sarcastic little comments that we would add in from time to time- which is why we didn't stay in the living room. We watched about an hour of the comedy channel before switching to some stupid Christmas movie about vampires. I only made it about halfway before I passed out, leaning heavily onto Sean.

* * *

I'm finally done this chapter! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the very long wait! If you hadn't guessed, I've been procrastinating this chapter. But it's done now, so hopefully you guys can forgive me.

Hopefully.

Bye!


End file.
